


Mark

by MeMeiyo



Series: The Jungle Book Ficlet [1]
Category: The Jungle Book (2016), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Humanized, M/M, Marking
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/MeMeiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>บนลำคอของบากีร่ามีรอยวงแดงรูปจันทร์เสี้ยวที่ไม่ใช่ของบาลู และเขาไม่ชอบมัน</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> \- เหตุมันเกิดจากภาพนี้ https://twitter.com/ttnandtee/status/722116657787723776 ของน้องตี้

 

นิ้วมือใหญ่ สากและหยาบ กดลงบนเนินคอที่โผล่พ้นคอเสื้อ เขาตัวสั่นไปหมด ลมหายใจก็สั่น ไอกายจากร่างสูงใหญ่ที่แนบชิดกันพาให้ในท้องมวนวนและร้อนผ่าว นิ้วมือนั้นขยับแช่มช้า ไล้จากต่ำสุดขึ้นสู่ที่สูง ปลายเล็บกรีดสะกิดผิว ผะแผ่ว

 

  
บากีร่ากลืนน้ำลาย

  
เขาเหมือนหายใจไม่ออก  
  


  
ชายหนุ่มเชิดปลายคางขึ้นแม้ยังตัวสั่น มองดวงตาสีน้ำตาล แววประหลาดอันอ่านไม่ออกเคลื่อนวนในนั้น มันข้นลึก ผิดกับประกายใสแสนเฉื่อยชาที่เคยเคลือบคลุมอยู่ตลอด

  
หัวแม่มือของบาลูทาบบนลำคอเขา ไมได้ออกแรงเลยสักนิด แต่อากาศในปอดกลับติดขัด ชายหนุ่มสูดลมหายใจ -- หายใจ แต่เหมือนทุกอย่างจะเรรวนไปเสียหมด

  
  
แสงเบื้องหน้าถูกบังสิ้น เงามัวพาดทาบทับ ลมร้อนผะผ่าวรดเหนือร่องริมฝีปาก

 

 

  
  
ใกล้

  
ใกล้เหลือเกิน

 

 

  
  
"ข้าไม่ชอบเลย" นิ้วโป้งวนไล้บนผิว วงรอยแสบร้อน ไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะริ้วถลอกจากคมฟันอื่น แต่เป็นสัมผัสซึ่งหลงเหลือในภาพช้าของความรู้สึก "ไม่ชอบที่มันกัดแก"

   
  
สีแดงคงจะยังเรื่อทิ้งบนผิว เสี้ยวโค้งวงจันทร์ ร่องรอยจากเชียร์ฆาน  
  
  
  
"ไม่ชอบ.." เสียงกระตุก สั่น "แกก็ลบมันไปเสียสิ"  


 

  
หัวแม่มือสัมผัสมุมกราม สีดำขยายจนเกือบกลืนสีน้ำตาลจนสิ้น

 

   
  
ใกล้

   
ใกล้เสียจนใจสั่น

 

 

  
  
เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น ในดวงตาเห็นเพียงไฟขาวบนเพดาน ลำคอผะผ่าว รู้สึกถึงความอุ่นร้อนและแฉะชื้น วาดวนทาบทับผิวส่วนที่มีตราประทับอื่น ชายหนุ่มเอียงลำคอ  


  
เขารู้สึกถึงปลายฟันของบาลู ยั้งหยุดชั่วลมหายใจ สั้น ๆ ก่อนมันจะกดย้ำลงมา กลืนกัดสิ่งแปลกปลอมจนหมดสิ้น

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
บากีร่าคราง ตัวสั่น

  
  
ผัสสะเขาอื้ออึงไปหมด

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
